


Chinese Girls

by jibrailis



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Food Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shen Hua courts Revy with Chinese food. Revy is confused and belligerent. Somewhere along the way, the Mid-Autumn Festival is celebrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chinese Girls

**Author's Note:**

> For the food square in [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> Also, this author is Chinese herself, and everything said about Chinese culture in this fic should be read through that lens.

They were in the middle of another job and this one was turning into a long, sluggish haul, the kind that made Revy wish she could just blow up a fucking building and get it over with. Fuck Rock and his goody two shoes diplomacy shit. Mister Salaryman was probably doing it just ‘cause he liked to be the one who called the shots for once, telling Revy to be patient and having Dutch back him up. Both of them so smug. It was almost cute how much Rock was enjoying his macho man routine.

Almost. He still needed Revy Two-Hands to keep him from getting a fat bullet in the head. That wasn’t ever gonna change.

Goddamn Rock. If she had to follow him from A to B to Z, at least he could make it interesting. Throw in someone to kill along the way. A gentleman would be considerate of a lady's needs.

Rock was talking with Big Head Guy. Revy kept an eye on him, his men, and where their hands were at all times. But they were just an upstart group in Roanapur who’d had a bit of luck and managed to get their hands on Interpol info by accident. They were green, and watching them didn’t take up too much of her concentration.

She yawned.

Rock gave her a passive-aggressive look.

Fuck, the room was hot. Couldn’t these cheap asses spring for some AC?

“I have a contact with estimable Mr. Chang,” said Big Head Guy. His English was slow but accurate. “He sends one of his people to be our witness.”

“Fine,” said Rock.

The door opened and in walked fucking Yes Lady.

“Ah!” she said, her eyes lighting up. “I hoped was your group. Mr. Chang not tell for sure. Likes mystery.”

“Hi Shen Hua,” Rock said.

Big Head Guy spun his big head. “You two know each other?”

Christ, he wasn’t even competent enough to keep up with the latest business. Revy lit a cigarette and sucked it in.

Shen Hua squinted at her. Fucking bitch. Then she flounced over in her stupid dress and sat beside Revy. Revy waved her cigarette at her in the universal sign of ‘go away’, but Shen Hua was even denser than she looked. She just sat there and smiled like a doll while Rock and Big Head Guy went back to business.

 

* * *

 

Later, when Big Head Guy had betrayed them and they were hiding in the bathroom, Rock said, “Let’s call Chang for help.”

“Kind of busy here,” Revy snapped, loading up her gun. The bastards were circling the building with their helicopters. If she got to the eastern window, she might have a chance to shoot them down, but then again, she might need more firepower. What she wouldn’t give for a grenade launcher right about now.

Rock fumbled with his cell phone. It rang and rang. “Uh, hi, Mr. Chang? Yeah, Phong’s got us trapped—”

“—not trapped,” Revy said. “I can get us out. Eventually.”

“—and Revy can’t get us out without blowing up the entire damn building,” Rock said determinedly. “So you can, I don’t know, send backup?” He listened. “Uh huh. _What?”_

He hung up. “He says he can’t. It’s Tsukimi.”

“The fuck?” Revy said. “Hey, heads down!”

Rock obeyed. Good boy.

 

* * *

 

After they took care of Big Head Guy and Revy had popped a satisfying round into his big head, she waited ten days. Then she went to the bar and cornered Shen Hua when she showed up.

“Hello Rebecca,” Shen Hua said.

“Jesus fuck, who told you my name was Rebecca?”

“I heard it from badminton ball.”

Revy stared.

“A little birdie?” Shen Hua offered.

“I should gut you right now,” Revy said. “You bailed on us. Okay, it wasn’t like I needed your help, but what the hell? You said you had Tsuki-whatever. How is that more important than doing your damn job?”

Now it was Shen Hua’s turn to look blank.

“You said you were busy,” Revy corrected.

“Ah!” Shen Hua said. She flipped her long black hair over her shoulder. Revy hated women like her, all elegant and put together. “It was big holiday. Mid-Autumn Festival. Everybody and Mr. Chang went home. Visit family. Not around to save you ass. Sorry.”

“Rock didn’t call it the Mid-Autumn festival.”

“He is Japanese, yes?” Shen Hua smiled. “Different story.”

Fuck, Revy thought, this was gonna give her a headache. She backed off Shen Hua, who calmly ordered a fruity drink with a straw. Revy automatically respected her less.

“How you not know Mid-Autumn Festival?” Shen Hua asked, leaning against the bar and showing off a leg. “You _hua ren_, no?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about half the time,” Revy said. She ordered scotch. Lots of scotch.

“Chinese.”

“I’m American, you bitch.”

“And I Taiwanese.” Shen Hua ran her tongue over her straw. Thought she was all sexy, didn’t she? But Revy wasn’t a horndog like half the bastards who walked this town. She kept her eyes trained on her scotch, where they belonged. “But we come from China in past. Motherland,” Shen Hua added. “So we do festivals.”

“Only celebration I do is when I beat goony ass,” Revy said. She had no idea why Shen Hua was looking at her so curiously, except that she didn’t like it. “I’m going now. Hasta la vista – that’s a bit of American culture for you,” Revy said. She slid off her stool.

“Hey! You didn’t pay!” yelled the bartender.

She flipped him off.

 

* * *

 

They were in Manila pulling off a job for Balalaika, and for once the job was smooth and easy. Not that Revy didn’t like the jobs that blew up in their faces 'cause she usually got some sweet action out of it. But she must've been getting older or shit 'cause she was starting to like the stress free ones too, especially when they could check into a nice hotel and pass out on sheets that didn’t smell like piss.

She was sleeping off three days’ insomnia when there was a knock on the door. She ignored it, but the knocking didn’t stop.

“Shut the fuck up!” Revy screamed.

The knocking stopped for a beat. Then there was a bang, and Shen Hua kicked the door off its hinges. Revy tumbled off the bed and grabbed her gun. This was it. The bitch was going to attack her and whatever shaky peace they’d had was gonna be slashed to bits. Revy had no doubt she could kill Shen Hua without a sweat – or, okay, maybe a bit of a sweat, but it wasn’t gonna be hard.

Shen Hua didn’t pull out her knives. She had a box in her hand that Revy immediately thought was a bomb.

“Put that down, gently,” Revy ordered, gun trained on Shen Hua.

Shen Hua beamed. “What? No dangerous. I bring gift.”

“Yeah right.”

“Mooncake,” Shen Hua said. “For eating.”

Bitch was certifiable. Revy slowly made her way around the bed, never taking her finger off the trigger. She nudged the box with her toe. There wasn’t ticking or vibrating, but you never knew these days. She bent down and slowly lifted the tin lid.

“Mooncake,” she repeated.

“Festival food. So you can see what is like.” Shen Hua shrugged beautifully. “Shame for _hua ren_ not to know own culture.”

“For the last fucking time, I’m American,” Revy said. “I don’t need this fucking Chinaland welcome wagon.”

“You hungry?”

Of course Revy was hungry. She’d lasted the job on cigarettes and booze. The mooncakes didn’t look half bad, each carefully packed with hanzi folded onto the pastry surface. Revy’s sweet tooth woke up. She put the gun down. “Fine, I’ll try them. But get out of here and don’t ever pull a stunt like this again. You hear me?”

“Okay,” Shen Hua said peaceably.

“’Cause I’ll shoot you between your Yes Lady eyes.”

Shen Hua laughed deep in her throat and left on a neat swivel of her high heels. When she was gone, Revy dragged the box to the bed and unwrapped a mooncake. She bit into it. It was hard but crumbly and tasted like sweet bean until she bit into the middle, where she discovered a salted egg. Sweet and salty at the same time. It wasn’t half bad.  


 

* * *

 

In the weeks to come, it became obvious to Revy that she’d unleashed some sort of terrible force. She’d never thought Shen Hua was particularly devious before. Bitch did whatever Chang told her to. But apparently there were deep waters in Shen Hua because after the first time in the hotel room, she became _an evil mooncake bandit._

Revy started finding the cakes everywhere. Outside her apartment, in Dutch’s car, at the Yellow Flag bar, even one placed on the ledge of an open window in a store Revy broke through to chase a goon. It was mind-boggling how, with the exception of the Yellow Flag bar, Shen Hua could even get access to some of these places.

She suspected Dutch and Benny were helping Shen Hua. Not Rock. Rock was looking at her weirdly now, almost jealous. Jealous of what, she thought. If he wanted creepy pastry stalkers, he could have hers.

It wasn’t a question if Revy ate the damn mooncakes. Of course she did. Free food was free food, and they washed down good with beer.

It was just...unsettling. And Revy didn’t like being unsettled. She was the one who did the settling, for fuck’s sake. She was the one who took control. The worst part of it was that she couldn’t read into Shen Hua. The bitch herself never showed up, just her well-baked calling cards. What did Shen Hua want? To poison Revy slowly? To make her fat? To drive her out of her fucking mind?

Well, none of that was happening on Revy’s watch.

She finished chewing the last of the mooncakes. Then she equipped her guns and went out into the night. Time to get to the bottom of this.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t hard to find Shen Hua’s place. She paid a visit to Sawyer, and Sawyer was in a creepy good mood, so she wrote down the address for Revy. Her handwriting looked like spiders trying to kill each other. She might have also smirked and asked about Revy’s intentions for Shen Hua, but Revy flipped her the finger.

Shen Hua had an apartment in the east end of the city. Revy would’ve thought she’d live closer to Chang and the other triad members, but that wasn’t the case. Shen Hua’s apartment was above a bakery, and when Revy saw that, she didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or beat someone up. An old woman with a face that was like a mooncake itself peered at her and then looked away. “We don’t want any trouble,” she said.

“Trouble already lives here,” Revy retorted. Then she walked up the stairs and banged on Shen Hua’s door. It was half past midnight and last she heard, Chang wasn’t on a job. So there should’ve been no reason for the radio silence on the other side of the door.

Revy banged harder. “Come on, you Chinglish coward! I’ve got a fucking grenade in my hand!” She didn’t but it was a good ruse. Shen Hua yanked open the door while wrapped in a towel. Dumb bitch. Who actually opened the door on someone with a grenade?

“You,” Shen Hua said, and it was a weirdly annoyed greeting for someone who’d been sending Revy gifts for weeks. Revy strode into the apartment, which was nothing much to look at: there were some red good luck banners on the wall – she’d seen them in other Chinese homes before – and a TV that was broadcasting the local news. Revy turned it off and looked around for the A/C. Place was steaming hot.

“No A/C,” Shen Hua said. “Too much money.”

“What, Chang doesn’t pay you well enough?” Revy said. “I thought you organized crime goonies made good money. Why else would you be in it?” She glanced at Shen Hua, who was barefoot and dripping water onto the floor. She looked different. No makeup, no jewelery; even her fingernails seemed naked without their polish. How old was Shen Hua? Revy had always assumed that Shen Hua was in her late twenties, older than her, but now she wasn’t so sure.

“Why I in the triad?” Shen Hua echoed. “Family tradition. My father, my uncle, my grandfather – all the Tongs.”

“The what?” Revy said.

_“Wo xing Tong,_” Shen Hua said, and fuck if Revy understood any of that. “What you _xing_?” Shen Hua added, curling her right hand around the knot that held her towel in place. A bead of water slid down her throat. Revy didn’t notice it, nope.

“Speak English,” she said.

“Why? We in Thailand.”

Revy's Thai was embarrassingly bad for all the years she'd lived in the area. Roanapur was mixed enough that she didn't need to know Thai to get by, and she never bothered to think about the implications. "Never mind," she said. "I got a question for you: why the fuck are you stalking me with mooncake?"

Shen Hua smiled. Her first real smile. “You got them safe?”

There was absolutely no talking reason with this lady. So Revy stalked forward and shoved Shen Hua backwards, where the cot was. She put her knee on Shen Hua’s chest and held her down. Shen Hua didn’t so much as blink. “I’m gonna ask nicely one more time,” Revy said. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing.”

“You send cakes to anybody else?”

“No.”

“So what the fuck? Why me?”

Shen Hua lifted her arms. Revy braced herself for a fight; itched for it even. But Shen Hua’s hands settled on Revy’s thighs, and it surprised Revy enough that she didn’t react at first. When she did, she felt her lips curl in a smirk. So classy Shen Hua wasn’t as much of a maneater as she made everyone think. Revy knew girls like her back in prison in New York. Girls who would stick their nose in the air at the thought of doing it with another woman, but when it came down to it wanted pussy bad. Shen Hua smiled slightly and arched upwards to kiss Revy.

If Revy had ever thought about kissing Shen Hua – which, okay, she had once or twice – she’d always imagined there’d be lipstick involved. She didn’t mind kissing women with lipstick on. Kind of liked the mess. But Shen Hua’s lips were bare and a bit chapped, and she smelled like ginseng bath soap. Her tongue though. Jesus fucking Christ. Bitch really wasn’t a heterosexual paragon. Rock was gonna be shit jealous.

Revy laughed.

“What so funny?” Shen Hua pouted, pulling at her again.

“Nothing,” Revy said, and bit down on Shen Hua’s bottom lip. Shen Hua was all too happy to let her. She stopped arching upwards and simply fell back onto the bed, limbs loose and bath towel slipping, allowing Revy to climb over her and pin her down. Feeling Shen Hua’s wrists between her fingers made Revy's pulse quicken, and she groaned as Shen Hua said sweetly, “You can tie me, if want.”

“God, you would deserve it,” Revy said. She took her hands off Shen Hua’s wrists to undo the last fragile knot of the bath towel, and then there was Shen Hua naked. She was clean and beautiful, but not so perfect that Revy would ever forget what she did for a living. There were burn scars on Shen Hua’s stomach, a new bandage wrapped around her left thigh, and one long sealed slice on Shen Hua’s left tricep. Revy ran her tongue across it. Shen Hua gasped.

“How’d you get this?” she asked.

“Fuzhou. Knife fight.”

“You win?”

“Of course.”

Revy nodded in approval. Then she pulled away to shuck off her own clothes. For Rock she might have done a striptease just to see his eyes widen like a virginal little boy’s. But she didn't want any of that bullshit right now. Shen Hua watched her with a Madame Mao curl of a smile, and when Revy had thrown her underwear across the room, she pounced.

“Hey!” Revy said as Shen Hua flipped her over. Her head hit the pillow and Shen Hua straddled her thighs. She reached behind her to the bedside table, and Revy couldn’t see at first what she’d grabbed. Better not to be a gun, she thought, but it wasn’t. It was, of all things, a fucking mooncake.

“You shit those or something?” Revy said. “Seriously, you ever considered seeing therapy for your little obsession?”

“Obsession, no,” Shen Hua drawled. _“Dan she wo xiang rang ni kan yi kan.”_ She put the mooncake on Revy’s belly and Revy went a little cross-eyed trying to stare at it. She tugged at Shen Hua to tell her to get her face back up and kiss her properly, damn it, but Shen Hua resisted. She leaned over Revy’s belly and licked the mooncake instead. The long, svelte reach of her tongue hushed Revy for a second because she could imagine that tongue in other places, doing other things. Then Shen Hua reached under the bed and pulled out a tiny gilt-edged knife. Revy tensed again, but she would wait to see what was what. Didn’t make sense for Shen Hua to get this far just to pull some killer’s surprise.

Shen Hua carefully cut the mooncake into five pieces, and it was probably pretty twisted that her knife work made her even sexier.

Shen Hua licked the knife lovingly. Then she put one of the pieces between her teeth and crawled back up to Revy. She kissed Revy, and Revy felt the push of the cake into her own mouth, crumbling and egg heavy. When she sat back, Revy chewed and swallowed. The sweetness went down her throat. Shen Hua’s eyes were dilated and anticipatory as she watched, and it made Revy want to fight back.

Revy said, “Is the sex authentically Chinese enough for you yet, you fucking cultural imperialist?”

“Those some big words,” Shen Hua said. “Let me make simple.”

She slithered down to Revy’s belly again, and Revy waited for more cake. But Shen Hua swept the other four pieces off with an elegant flick of her wrist. When she bent her head, it wasn’t Revy’s stomach she was going for. It was lower; the juncture of Revy’s thighs, where she had scars of her own, scars from fighting and before then, when she had been a scrawny brat on the streets of the big city. There were some nasty memories tied up with the scars. She opened her mouth to tell Shen Hua to leave them alone, but Shen Hua didn’t go for the scars. She went right for the jackpot, her tongue parting Revy’s labia and sliding inside.

“Fuck,” Revy said.

“Trying to,” Shen Hua said cheerfully.

It’d been way too long and Shen Hua was way too good. Revy wished there were bedposts for her to grab, but there was just the wall, and her fingers scraped up against it as Shen Hua’s tongue started licking at her rhythmically. There was still mooncake on Shen Hua’s tongue, Revy thought absurdly, and then she grabbed the sheets and shouted.

“You Americans. So noisy,” Shen Hua murmured against Revy’s slick skin. She returned to a long, languid lick, followed by another one. By the fifth, Revy shook. By the tenth, she was coming. It was a tight monster of an orgasm, and her knees locked around Shen Hua’s head and held her in place where she belonged. Shen Hua licked her through it – eleven, twelve, thirteen – and Revy’s orgasm had a second wave of little jerks and shocks.

Shen Hua’s mouth was shiny when she finally opened her eyes again. Revy shuddered, said “come here, you”, and drew her in for an obscene kiss that their guys would’ve paid to see photos of. But none of those stupid dickheads were around, thank fuck, and Revy wrestled Shen Hua to the bed while Shen Hua laughed in joy. This was the best kind of sex, the easy kind, good vibes all around. Who knew she’d find it with the Yes Lady?

Shen Hua had guessed. Revy set out to erase that smug ‘told you so’ expression by kissing her breasts. She laved the nipples and the aureoles, big and swollen. Shen Hua sighed with pleasure, and Revy’s sensitized skin tingled at that sound.

“Still hungry, bitch?” she said, and judging by the athletic undulation of Shen Hua’s body against her own, that was a yes.

 

* * *

 

It occurred to Revy later that she essentially put out for cake.

She saw red for a moment. Then she looked at Shen Hua, cooking more Chinese food for her while wearing an apron and not much else, her legs stretching on for miles, and she shrugged. It was Roanapur. Who the fuck cared.

 

* * *

 

The next week, she showed up at Shen Hua’s apartment with a box of her own.

“What that?” Shen Hua asked suspiciously, sniffing.

“This,” said Revy, “is apple pie.”


End file.
